MacPhantom!
by JuneLuxray
Summary: This is just a parody of the SNL skit, 'MacGruber'. Hope you like it! Someone else did this, too; it's also named MacPhantom. By ShortSweet'NToThePoint 'McGruber' by is a parody of 'McGyver'. Contiued stuff inside.
1. Chapter 1

MACPHANTOM!

He's halfa ghosty and he liked to poke at Tucker

MACPHANTOM!

He can phase people out whenever he needs to now

MACPHANTOM!

-----Location: Submarine-----

Sam: 50 seconds, McPhantom.

MacPhantom: Calm down. I even have enough time to check my stocks! (McPhantom randomly has laptop from nowhere)

Tucker: 30 seconds, McPhantom!

MacPhantom: .................................................

Sam and Tucker: ?!?!?!

MacPhantom: WHAT TH-

*BOOM*

MACPHANTOM!

AN: I don't own DP or the SNL skit, 'MacGruber'. I've seen this on another fic; If I can find it again, I'll credit it. Just a funny spoof of 'MacGruber'!


	2. Chapter 2

MACCOKE!

MacCoke is Danny Phantom but he sold his name to coca-cola because his stocks went to &*($

MACCOKE!

Always promoting Coca-Cola just to get his money back

MACCOKE!

------Location: Fenton Laboratory------

Jack: One minute, MacPhantom!

MacCoke: It's now MacCoke! Remember; drink your coca-cola!

Maddie: 50 seconds, MacCola!

MacCola: Okay! Jazz, hand me a banana peel!

Jazz: You got it, MacCola!

MacCola: Jack, I need a nail here!

Jack: Right away, MacCola!

Maddie: 15 seconds, MacCola!

MacCola: I'll now mix it with cola and stop the ecto-filtrater from expl-

BOOM!

MACCOLA!

**AN: I don't own DP or Coca-Cola company.**


	3. Chapter 3

MACPHANTOM!

He did some soul-searchin' and released changing his name was a bad idea

MACPHANTOM!

----Location: Illegal, Closed Area of Junkyard----

Dash: Two minutes, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: I can do this! I know how to channel the energies from Earth to tell me what to do!

Dash: Uh...

Paulina: 1 minute, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: I mean, money isn't everything. Valerie, give me something yellow.

Valerie: You got it, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: Dash, hand me a bottle of an multi-vitamins!

Dash: Right away, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: Now the energies of Earth wil-

BOOM!

MACPHANTOM!

**AN: I don't own DP.**

**Is this series stupid enough yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

MACPHANTOM!

He did some soul-searchin' again and found that he was actin' stupid now

MACPHANTOM!

He's still stupid in his own way

MACPHANTOM!

----Location: Lancer's Classroom----

Mr. Lancer: 30 seconds, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: Good! I'll take care of this in the SMART way now!

MacPhantom: Tucker, hand me a vial!

Tucker: You got it, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: Star, a key!

Star: Here ya go, MacPhantom!

MacPhantom: *puts key in vial and uses ecto-energy to melt the key* *key melts* *pours it on doorknob, melting it. The door opens*

Everyone: YAY FOR MACPHANTOM!!!

MacPhantom: All in a day's-

BOOM!

MACPHANTOM!

-------At the Fenton Household-------

Everyone watched the idiotic video they all made. Danny was laughing his head off, and everyone else looked weirded out. "Why did we volunteer for this mediocrity...?" Sam asked. Danny wiped a tear away, and spoke. "Because you all love me." He said. Maddie, Jazz, and Jack stared at the screen blankly for a moment before falling and clutching their sides in laughter. Dash made an 'O_o' face.

"Uh...At least, I was great in it, right?" Dash asked. Mr. Lancer shook his head.

"Well, considering this was a video, albeit a video where we learned NOTHING-" "Of course you learned something! Don't trust a guy who sells his name out for money!" Danny said with a laugh. Mr. Lancer sighed and gave his video project a 'B-'. Tucker was laughing too, and gave Danny a high-five. Paulina just looked happy to be in a project of Danny's, and everyone said good-bye as they left the presentation.

The Fentons frowned. "Well, WE thought it was comedic genius." Jazz said. His parents nodded. Maddie was still giggling. "Hehe...Great job as MacPhantom, Danny. Though, being half-ghost, why not just phase them out of danger?" She asked, amused. Danny smiled. "Because, that would be cheating." And everyone cracked up at that. Jack smiled and took the video out. "Well, WE'LL keep it." He said proudly, wrapping an arm around Danny's neck.

AN: I don't own DP!


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

All the humor, with the exception of the last one, has been done by SNL, one of the greatest shows in history. I just made them DP style.

Enjoy.

I don't own DP, SNL, Coca-Cola, ect.


End file.
